Slaying the Dreamer
by AntiConstant
Summary: Demyx dreams and wishes he couldn't.


**Slaying the Dreamer  
****AntiConstant  
**_Demyx dreams and wishes he couldn't._

Myde had never dreamt, not once. So when Demyx goes to sleep and then finds himself in some sort of closet listening to something hit the door repeatedly, he's understandably confused. At first he thinks its some kind of prank courtesy of Axel, so he doesn't say anything. But the sound of whatever's hitting the door gets fainter and more scattered as if it's not just the closet door between him and Axel anymore.

He frowns and shifts, or he tries to only he can't because ropes are digging into his arms and legs, rubbing against any exposed skin. He shifts again and skin scraps away and then he can _feel_ the blood welling to the surface. He can feel little trickles dripping down his hands at a snail's pace and he knows this really isn't a prank because no one hates him enough to do this. And he really, _really_ hopes that he's right though he knows he's probably wrong and now there's water seeping into the back of his shirt and suddenly –

The closet lurches backwards, his head smacks the door in front of him and he can't fool himself anymore. But he doesn't scream since no one ever listened before. The world's spinning now, as he curls into the fetal position as best he can with a groan. Water forces its self through hairline cracks even faster. The irony is not lost on him and he laughs; low, bitter and more desperate then anything else that's ever come out of his mouth. Some water get's into his mouth, his throat, and he coughs. So much for death by chocolate.

He laughs again but this time, another voice joins his. There's someone screaming like they're singing but there's too much fear laced through the voice so he doesn't hum. Doesn't hum because he knows what its like and that would scare him if he couldn't place the voice. But he can and somehow that's even worse since he's heard this voice every day of his life.

There's a crash and then a sharp, wet sound but they're faint and he's too far gone in memories to hear them but he doesn't need to since now, there's a phantom pain in his arm. It's the same arm he remembers breaking as Myde but he's never been able to remember how it was broken. He knows now. And Xemnas is full of shit because if he couldn't feel than he won't be shacking in fear & besides, emotions are just chemical reactions in your head anyway _so fuck you all bitches_ –

He wonders if he's going insane. Or maybe he's just high off something.

Then it doesn't matter anymore when something drips onto his cheek. There had been a thud from somewhere above him, like a bag of meat being dropped. More trickles onto his face, sliding down its planes slowly just like the blood from his wrist. He blinks as another drop lands on his mouth. Almost instinctively, he licks his lips then grimaces. Its blood.

He tries to move out of the path of the blood droplets but the ropes are heavier than before and he only shifts an inch. He really want's to hum right now because he hopes the noise will help him think straight enough for him to _get out._ It doesn't work so he falls silent. Something creaks behind him. He twists just enough to look over his shoulder, squirming uneasily as he does so. A vague shape presses up from the wall, slowly and slower still, until its shape becomes a hand. It doesn't move any closer but it doesn't need to. More creaks sound and this time, they rise up from the wood surrounding him moving and clenching into fists as they try to grab something.

He doesn't have to guess what they're wanting.

After what seems like an eternity and more than a few narrow escapes, the hands fade back into the wood. He sighs, almost in relief but not quite since it's not over yet. The silence doesn't last very long. Another scream, louder and closer, sounds through the air making his ears ring. He doesn't have time to flinch before everything blanks.

The wood around him gives way to an endless expanse of darkness that, in any other moment, would have been awe inspiring. But it's not right now and someone in the expanse is playing a guitar and he really want's them to stop because it reminds him of that one time. They don't though and now they're singing which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't his voice doing the singing.

Suddenly, whatever that was holding him up gives out and now he's falling. He hears the sound of water seconds before he's submerged. The ropes are still cutting into his skin and even if they weren't, he doesn't know how to swim. He tries to hold his breath, really he does but he's surrounded by water and he can't see anything and he just can't keep from panicking. He's chocking but there's no way he can get to the surface so he doesn't try.

Water rushes into his mouth, chocking him from the inside-out but he's having trouble caring right now. Something moves past his cheek – slithers – and briefly he wonders what it is. He doesn't wonder for long because that something enters his mouth. A long, thin tongue flicks over the back of his mouth and he want's to gag, he really does but he can't anymore. He's so tired now. The sea serpent – he's sure that's what this thing is – slides down his throat. A struggled noise manages to escape him just as the creature stops. It's halfway down his throat now and growing, filling any space between it and his throat's lining.

He's dimly aware of the water receding, leaving him half dead chocking on this overgrown worm. Said creature moves and suddenly, he's on his knees gagging away as his vision tunnels. It isn't long before he stops gagging, unable to maintain the energy needed. White bleeds into the outer edges of the tunnels his eyes are making and then he falling forward…

Demyx wakes up the next morning with a gagged scream and not enough air.


End file.
